1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a dual lumen catheter having an operative passageway for use in minimally invasive endoluminal surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a duel lumen catheter and method of performing minimally invasive endoluminal surgery through the stomach of a patient.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgeons are constantly searching for ways of performing surgical procedures within the body of a patient in a minimally invasive manner. This is desirable in order to reduce scarring, as well as, to shorten the healing or recuperation time of a patient from the surgery. As an example, one way to accomplish this is through the use of trans-luminal or trans-gastric surgery. In these methods, the surgeon inserts various instruments through the esophagus of the patient to gain access to the stomach. Once the stomach has been reached, and opening in the gastric wall is accomplished to gain access to the peritoneal cavity and perform various surgeries, such as, for example, hernia repair, etc.
In these surgical procedures the peritoneal cavity is typically insufflated to provide a visualization area and\or working room for the surgical instruments. However, a potential problem exists when the peritoneal cavity is pressurized in that the pressure created within the peritoneal cavity pushes down on the stomach thereby flattening the stomach and making it difficult to manipulate surgical and/or visualization instruments through the interior of the stomach.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a catheter and method of performing a trans-gastric surgery without the attendant problem of stomach collapse due to pressurization of the adjacent peritoneal cavity.